True Love?
by Sakura-Kikyo
Summary: This is my first fic so pleez don't be mad and pleez R&R.There aren't any specific pairings but if you read it you will find out what i mean....


Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting at a table and Sango and Miroku are cuddling in the corner when Kikyou walks in and she has some surprising news for all of them. Some people are happy and some are sad and throw a fit when she tells them the news. "Guys i am....." "What" shouts Inuyasha."Well i am in love with.....Shesshomaru"The first person to react was Inuyasha who was still in love with Kikyou."Are you out of your mind?Well its not like i care so go on and leave us alone"The next person to react was Kagome."So does that mean i can live with Inuyasha?Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy i am so happ....i mean aww that is so sad you leaving us?"Then Sango said"Ewwwwwww i can't believe you like him!!!!!Ewwwwwww"Last to react would be Miroku"Well whatever makes u happy.....even it is with Inuyasha's arch enemy.Bye"Well i have to go now Shesshomaru is waiting for me outside i will see you guys in a while"Kikyou said as she left with Shesshomaru.As soon as she walked out the door Inuyasha says"I was going to tell her how i felt about her today but i guess that is not going to happen.""Inuyasha i can't believe u had feelings for her!!!I am going to see if i can stay with them for a while well i calm down"Kagome screamed.Inuyasha says"You can't leave me too"But by then she was already caught up with them.Kagome's last words were"SIT BOY"Then Inuyasha came crashing to the ground.Sango says"Just let her go she will soon realize that you the one for her and she will come crawling back asking for forgiveness.  
  
A week later.....  
  
Inuyasha ran off to find Kagome and Kikyou only to realize that Kagome was also in love with Shesshomaru."Damn it"Says Inuyasha. Inuyasha then ties to kill Shesshomaru but it is not possible because of their swords.Shesshomaru laughs"Don't be stupid you can't kill me.Besides the girls are mine now you are the one who could have had Kagome but you were stupid enough to say that to her so now she is mine!!!!!!!!"Draw your sword i will kill you if it is the last thing i do"screams Inuyasha."Like i said you can't kill me"laughs Shesshomaru."We'll see about that now won't we"replies Inuyasha as he breaks the tensiaga into many pieces."How did you do that?"screams Shesshomaru no longer amused by this."Well lets just say the girls belong to me not you."says Inuyasha as he slices his brother in half.  
  
"Why the heck did you do that to him you know i loved him very much"cried Kagome." "i am leaving and never coming back to this era" Kikyou was now standing over Shesshomaru's dead body crying."I can't believe you would do something like that.I knew you were cruel but not cruel enough to do that to your own brother.If you loved me that much you would have let me be happy but now i will never be happy again"All Inuyasha could say was"I'm sorry i was just jealous and..." In that instant Kikyou got up and pinned Inuyasha to a tree and said"This shall be your punishment for what u did to me and after i may forgive you"  
  
Three days later...  
  
"I guess it has been long enough you may come down now"Kikyou said. "Yeah if i could get down i would but does it look like i can?"Inuyasha said in anger."Calm down and maybe i will let u down but if u keep up this attitude then you can stay up there longer"Kikyou says calmly.As Kikyou lets Inuyasha down from the tree her heart does a flip-flop and she thinks to herself"I can't love him after what he did to the one that i truly love.Can I?" "Kikyou the day that you left with Shesshomaru was the day that i was going to tell u how i felt about you but since you left i couldn't and now i want to tell you that i love you and that i am sincerely sorry for what i did through anger and i am hoping that you can forgive that and love me the way that i love you"Inuyasha said sincerly.Just as Inuyasha was walking away Kikyou yells back"I love you Inuyasha and i forgive you for what you did"  
  
Well that was my first fic so pleez don't get mad at me.The fic was based on a dream that i had and it sounded better in my head then it does on the computer.Pleez review and tell me what i can do to make my future fics better. 


End file.
